1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf bag including a partitioned liner telescoped and rotatably received therein for maintaining a plurality of golf clubs within a plurality of segregated areas within the liner and with the liner projecting above the open top of the bag and equipped with one side thereof lower than the remainder of the bag, the liner being upwardly removable supported from the bag for alternate 180.degree. angular positioning therein and with the bag and liner provided with coacting releasably engageable retaining structure whereby the liner may be releasably retained within the bag in either 180.degree. rotated positions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of golf bags including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,586, 5,042,704, 5,123,531 and 5,215,194. However, these previously known forms of golf bags do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which adapt the instant golf bag not only to be carried by a caddy but also to be mounted on the back of a golf cart and with the clubs within the bag presented for easy selection by a golfer, whether the bag has been carried by a caddy or on the back of a golf cart.